My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Sheep4444 Can I do a block/click deal with someone who has a pet robot/punkling module so i can get grey bricks. Mln name: Sheep4444 07:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I will take this but I don't have punkling yet just wait a few days and I will try to get it. -- 23:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also can I get 11 mantles and 11 gauntlets banners. 11:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) good idea? we always give the guests the items and they give us clicks. well why don't they give the items and we click! it will help us get more stock good idea? Mln vs clubpages 10:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :dude do that at your store if you want but not here! We sell the Items so cheap no one would do that! anywho you do not even work here do good bye-- 16:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yes but for exmple you send a apple instead of 1 click why not 3 clicks thats what i meant!mln vs clubpages 09:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (supernick246) 8 rough rubies, 7 rough sapphire and 5 rough diamonds for a total of 100 clicks please. (I may need two days or so for the clicks) (mln user name: supernick246) 10:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey please Make an Account! Buddy -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 10:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I Can't, it sais i am to young (witch apparently I am). :( 10:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no he docent have to OK click my sound track mod and I sent you a friend request -- 15:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track -- 15:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) @Verrrrrrrelllllll12334465783891543: OH MY GOSH! read the terms of service it says to put anonymous if you do not have a account! @supernick246: we are sorry you had to be picked on, please let johnater do your order and we hope you are not affected by this act of immaturity and lack to read the terms. Because of this we will let you have some rank5 and lower Item free-- 16:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I spent 100 clicks on the sound track mod. Ok I will have 1 pipe. :johnater will do it later-- 17:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude you only have 44 clicks how can you give me the clicks you lied! im not sending you the items until you click my page -- 18:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 21:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks using all of my clicks and some of my brothers clicks. (my brother is rank 5 and I am rank 4, I used 52 clicks of mine and 48 of my brothers) And rank 4's have 52 clicks and rank 5's have 60 witch is why we had some left over. I'm helping supernick246 pay the cost. I also left wikia and turned off my computer before I new you had added the coment that you thought I hadn't gave the clicks ( I gave them as soon as I saw the comment that said you will do it later by joeman200.) (I'm using a different computer) - 17:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry about that but is your brother in active -- 17:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My brother and I are active. Goodby. 20:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) and my click account never says you gave me the clicks -- 02:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats very strange, are you sure? I'll give the clicks again if so, but are you sure it sais you diddn't get the clicks? And why did you delete supernick246 from your friends list? I've given the 100 clicks again, but I and my brother will not do it again. 17:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) he gave me the clicks and I sent him the items -- 15:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Got the items! thanks jojo321 i need four rough sapprieresJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) to get to my mln page, go to my mln wiki page and click on monyeJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. Click my soundtrack module. okay i gave you the clicks+ i'm alleray you friendJojo321 19:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see you on my friendslist what's you MLN name? my mln name is HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDownJojo321 19:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. did you send me the order?Jojo321 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep done! annonumous may i have 4 rough rubies? my mln name is bioniclestar7777 :Please click my sound track mod 20 times My Name is Joeman200-- 19:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oaky i asked to be your friend and gave you the clicks Done and thanks -- 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I would like to order 60 clicks on my bottom right golem module. 03:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) that will be 60 clicks to my pet golem mod. i'll have to click tomorrow, im out of clicks at the moment. 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :if you are doing that you should just make it a Block CLick Deal-- 04:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) it is. i only had one person on my friend list, and im guessing that his 3 friends will send the gypsum to him. 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) oops, sorry, bobbybabbler, i just realized that i've been clicking the golem mod on the bottom LEFT, not the right. Sorry, is there any item i can send you? 19:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, im done with the 60 clicks on the bottom left golem mod. sorry for the mistake. want an item for free? 19:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. 20:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) did you click yet? 20:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) M7209 I need 10 loose sparks.M7209 (talk) 15:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track and tell me your mln name -- 15:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Commanderfox324 I want 6 pipes and 3 gypsum. Thank you 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) um he never replied back so ill take the next order -- 02:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I'd like to order 5 pipes and 5 gypsum. 20:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok that's 100 clicks to my sound track whats your user name -- 02:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 5 rough rubiesJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) there's a link to my mln page on my pageJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I need it. I need 9 rough sapphires, 8 rough rubies, 7 rough diamonds, and 3 dino horns, please. Ugh I can't do this one sorry Joeman can you do this? :I can do the diamonds that's it... But we can candle this order because he did not give his MLN name or even say anonymous-- 01:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Could I please have it? My username on mln is Ultradc :sorry you can only order three of each-- 23:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll just order as many as possible then. how many clicks is that? :then it would be (with out the dino horns) 45 clicks for 3 of each gem -- 15:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) bmeister487 Hi guys! I need 3 dino scales and 3 of each rough gem for a total of 54 clicks. I'll just have to split my clicks between 2-3 days because I only have 52 per day. Thanks![[User:bmeister487|'bmeister487']][[User talk:bmeister487|'My Talk']] Store ' 22:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do this one but I will need someone to do the rubies. What is your MLN name?-- 23:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) My MLN name is bmeister487. Thanks in advance! I'm sorry if I've caused any shortage of the rough gems or anything.[[User:bmeister487|'bmeister487]][[User talk:bmeister487|'My Talk']] 'Store ' 02:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 1 rank 4 starter pack 01:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? ---- I would like 1 rank 4 starter pack for 60 clicks. MLN name is dakota60 01:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN to recieve your items. I would like 1 Nebular Crystal for 2 clicks. My MLN username is dakota60. 01:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Same as above. Click my soundtrack. ---- (edit) I'd like 3 rough rubies, 3 rough diamonds, and 3 rough sapphires, totaling 45 clicks. -GregoryDude01 01:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so please not so confusing: how many of each item?-- 03:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) see above -Gregorydude01 20:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) redskindragon Dino Scale amount 10Redskindragon (talk) 02:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, 10 clicks to my prehistoric fern module. 03:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) what is you mln username?? 04:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :ya know, that blink thing, although cool, is annoying-- 04:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :SSgtGriffin, that signature is against the Signature Policy of not using or , found here. 04:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) o, yeah, i forgot. my bad. :P 00:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (superyasmin246) Hello, may I have 1 spear fragment 2, 1 spear fragment 3 and 1 apple jam please. In return I will give the 11 clicks and 4 spear fragment 1's! ok befriend samstiffman293 and click my race track module rank 3 and ill send you the items. 17:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Very, Very sorry. I forgot to say I'm only rank 2. Sorry. dont worry if not click my lego magazine rank 3 ;) 22:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) oh your going to get your agori honor badge rank 5? ok ill send you 400 thornax since its hard to earn thornax also im very sorry but i ran out of ancient spear fragments but if your rank 2 why not order rank 2 or rank 3 items? 22:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) shlomelef id like to order 5 rough rubys 5 rough diamonds and 5 rough saphirres for 65 clicks. my name is shlomelef can some one else get this, I do not have enough gems-- 01:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC)